Semiconductor workpieces are often implanted with dopant species to create a desired conductivity. For example, solar cells may be implanted with a dopant species to create an emitter region. Typically, ions are created by an ion source. The ion source may be a plasma chamber that utilizes RF energy to create ions, or may be an indirectly heated cathode (IHC), or another type of ion source. The ions are extracted from the ion source, and may pass through mass analyzing and focusing components before reaching the workpiece. In some embodiments, the extracted ions are implanted directly in the workpiece and there are no components between the ion source and the workpiece. The workpiece is also disposed on a platen, which holds the workpiece in place.
Often, only portions of a workpiece are implanted. Therefore, a mechanism, such as a mask is inserted between the ion source and the workpiece to block ions from reaching certain portions of the workpiece. This mask may be aligned to the workpiece such that the regions covered by the mask are tightly controlled. In some embodiments, the time needed to align a mask to a workpiece, perform the desired implant, and remove the mask may be excessive.
Therefore, in some embodiments, it may be beneficial to implant a plurality of workpieces at the same time. However, the system and method for installing a plurality of masks over this plurality of workpieces may be expensive and time consuming.
Thus, it would be beneficial if there were a system and method that allowed a plurality of masks to be aligned with a plurality of workpieces, where this alignment was done quickly and inexpensively.